degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 121: Force A Smile (2)
Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia is sitting in a subway station) Olivia: Alright, I have $100…should be enough to get me to San Diego. (Her phone rings and she sees its from Scott) Olivia: Don’t answer it…just don’t… (She smashes it on the ground and kicks it into a gutter) Olivia: Goodbye old life…on to better days… Sub Plot: Jamie (Jamie, Scott, Moon, and Ethan are sitting at a table) Jamie: Alright, we’re all here because we’ve been dissed by Sophie in some way. Well now it’s time to get our revenge. Ethan: I’m pumped! Moon: Dude, chill. Scott: How are we going to do it? Jamie: We’re going to convince people what a bad person she is by utilizing our assets. Moon: Huh? Jamie: Scott, you are one of the most well-liked people I know. You tell people what she did to you and they’re going to be pissed. Scott: Seems simple enough. Jamie: Moon, you’re good at convincing people to do things. Danielle and Abby are still sticking with Sophie, so you need to try to convince them to turn on her. Moon: Might be a little tricky, but I got this. Jamie: Ethan, you need to tell people that she slept with Abby while you guys were dating? Ethan: She slept with Abby while we were dating?! Jamie: I don’t know! But it’s possible. She’s playing dirty…so let’s get dirty back. Moon: We can do this guys, just remember how bad she made you all feel. Scott: Let’s do this! Third Plot: Caylee (Caylee drags Julia with her into the gym and gets on the scale) Caylee: I’ve been taking these pills that are supposed to eat up fat. Julia: Are they safe? Caylee: Hopefully. Oh my god…I’m gonna pass out… Julia: Why, what’s wrong? Caylee: I lost 20 pounds!! Julia: Oh my god! (They both hug) Julia: Does that mean you’re going to stop taking the pills? Caylee: Yes, now I can live with my body. Julia: I am so happy for you! How should we celebrate? Caylee: Chicken! I mean…uh…party! Julia: You’re ridiculous! (They both laugh as they leave the gym) Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia is in line for tickets) Seller: Hi, how may I help you? Olivia: I need one ticket to San Diego. Seller: I’m sorry, we don’t have any trains that go directly to San Diego. You’ll have to make a few stops. Olivia: Oh…how much is that going to cost? Seller: Maybe $150 minimum. Olivia: I don’t have that much! Seller: Sorry hun. Would you like to buy the ticket to the first stop? Olivia: Yeah…I’ll figure something out I guess… (Olivia looks down at the necklace she’s wearing and smiles) Sub Plot: Jamie (“Take Me Out” is playing as the team goes out to get revenge on Sophie) (Moon is talking to Abby) Moon: Believe me, she’s bad news. Abby: How so? Moon: She’s backstabbed everyone! Jamie, Scott, Danielle-even you. Abby: What the hell? Moon: Exactly! (Scott is talking to Alicia and Trey) Scott: She told him about my crush on him! She thought it was funny! Trey: Who does that? Scott: Bad people! Alicia: That’s horrible! (Ethan is talking to Eric) Ethan: She cheated on me! Eric: Dude, what a whore. Ethan: Exactly! And apparently she’s like a lesbian now with Abby. Eric: She cheated on you with another girl? Ethan: Yep, isn’t that like the worst thing that could happen? Eric: Basically. (Jamie is sitting with Tim and Jeremy) Jeremy: I’m finding this hilarious? Jamie: How so? Jeremy: Everyone is just going crazy! Jamie: She did this to herself. Jeremy: I’m not arguing, that chick’s loony. Tim: And now everyone will know. Jamie: Perfect… Main Plot: Olivia (Eliza runs up to Scott) Eliza: Scott you have to help me! Scott: What is it? Eliza: Olivia is missing! Scott: What do you mean missing? Eliza: She’s gone! No one can find her! Scott: When did this happen? Eliza: Her mom called me an hour ago because she needed someone to watch the kids and Olivia didn’t come home. Scott: Is her mom worried? Eliza: No, why would she be? Scott: Right…so now what? Eliza: I called the police and they’ll do something but we still have to look for her. Scott: Yeah, of course. Eliza: Who can drive us? Scott: Tim we need you! Tim: For what? Scott: Olivia went missing and we need someone to drive us around to look for her. Tim: Yeah, of course. Let me run out and get gas, I’ll be back in fifteen. Eliza: Thank you! Scott: Let’s get a search party. Eliza: What do you mean? Scott: Well it’d be easier to find her with two or three cars out looking rather than one. Eliza: Alright, find some drivers. Scott: I’ll talk to Ken and Isaac. Maybe Jeremy. We need to get a crew pronto! Eliza: I’ll find Kat, Chloe, Brittany, Gina, and Blake. Scott: I’ll get the drivers and Moon and Jamie. Eliza: I hope she’s okay… Scott: I know… I’m so scared… Eliza: Me too…but let’s just think positively, okay? Scott: Yeah, meet you back here in ten. (They both leave) Third Plot: Caylee (Caylee pukes and goes into the gym) Liam: Everything okay? Caylee: No! Liam: What’s wrong, why are you crying? Caylee: I’m so scared right now! Liam: Why? Caylee: I can’t stop losing weight! I haven’t taken a pill since last night and I’ve lost another 10 pounds since this morning! Liam: Is that normal? Caylee: No! I’m like dying or something! Thirty pounds in less than a week! Liam: You need to go to the hospital Caylee, I’ll pay for it if I have to. Caylee: I can’t burden my dad…I just can’t… Liam: Caylee, you’re going to the doctor. I care about you too damn much to let anything bad happen to you. (Liam walks out and Caylee wipes away her tears) Sub Plot: Jamie (Sophie walks up to Jeremy) Sophie: Are people talking about me? Jeremy: Yeah, why? Sophie: Who started this? Jeremy: Oh, just some people who wanted revenge. Sophie: Jamie? Jamie and who else? Jeremy: Like I’d tell you… Sophie: I thought you were my friend? Jeremy: Yeah, but you’ve done a lot of bad things to people and for no reason whatsoever! Sophie: It’s not me! Jeremy: You could tell me that another 1000 times…but I would never believe you…not anymore. Sophie: It’s all that bitch Jamie’s fault! Jeremy: Jamie just so happens to be my girlfriend. More than that…my everything. If I hear you talking shit on her or doing anything else bad to her ever again, you’re going to wish you never met me. Got it? (Jeremy walks away and Sophie holds back tears) Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia sees a man sitting on a bench and walks up to him) Olivia: Interested in buying a necklace? Man: How much? Olivia: $50. Man: That things not worth $5. I’ll take it off your hands for you though. (The man grabs it and pushes her over) Olivia: Come back! Great…just great… Third Plot: Caylee (Liam stands on top of a cooler at the car wash) Liam: Alright, how we managed to throw this together in an hour is beyond me, but this is for our friend Caylee who helps us whenever we need her. Now she needs help and its time we return the favor. This car wash is going to pay for her doctor’s visit. Now who’s ready! Julia: The car wash is open! Harley: We need cars… Julia: Right… (Cars start to drive up to everyone) Lauren: Student council meeting just ended… Liam: You brought all these people? Lauren: I was kinda mean to Caylee the other day…hopefully this fixes things? Danielle: It will. Caylee: Guys what is this? Liam: I told you that you were gonna go to the doctor. (Caylee hugs Liam and kisses his cheek) Caylee: Thank you so much Liam…really. Now hand me a sponge. Danielle: No, we got this! Caylee: As if I’d let you guys do this yourself. Julia: You’re sick, go sleep! Liam: We got this, Caylee. Caylee: I’ll watch, I’m not gonna leave you alone. (Caylee watches them wash a car and smiles) Sub Plot: Jamie (Jamie is sitting alone in the lunchroom and Sophie walks up to her) Sophie: I’m so done with you, Jamie! Jamie: Can’t take the heat? Sophie: Why are you doing this? How could you?! You’re turning everyone against me! Jamie: Because they’re better off without you. Sophie: I told you I didn’t do anything! Jamie: Yeah, whatever. Sophie: And nothing people have been saying is as bad as this. You’re a heartless bitch Jamie…people will realize that. (Sophie walks away and Jamie looks upset) Moon: Everything okay? Jamie: Sophie’s right…I’m being just as bad as her… Moon: Revenge isn’t so sweet? Jamie: No…no it’s not… (Moon rests her head on Jamie) Main Plot: Olivia (Tim is driving Eliza, Scott, Chloe, and Kat) Kat: We’ve been looking for hours. Chloe: Where the hell could she be? Eliza: We can’t give up guys… Tim: Well we’re gonna be out here for longer, I better get some Gatorade or something, I’m about to sleep. Scott: Please don’t, I’d rather not die. Tim: No promises, bud. Eliza: Where could she have gone? I mean, did she mention anything before she went missing? Scott: Not that I can remember? Chloe: I remember her saying something about Cleveland! Or was that the president? Tim: Grover Cleveland? Chloe: Whoops, that’s him. Kat: GUYS! Eliza: What? Kat: I remember! She said she wanted to go to San Diego! Scott: Why San Diego? Kat: I don’t know, she just wants to go! Eliza: It’s worth checking out. Tim: To the train station we go. Scott: I’ll call Jeremy and tell him to go there with his car. Eliza: Hopefully she’s there… Sub Plot: Jamie (Jamie is sitting outside and Danielle sits next to her) Jamie: If you’re here to yell at me- Danielle: No…no I’m not. I just thought you’d want to know that you missed the car wash Liam put on for Caylee. Jamie: Why’d he do that? Danielle: She needed money to go to the doctor ASAP. Jamie: Oh my god, did something happen? Danielle: Maybe if you were a little less preoccupied with drama- Jamie: Where’s Liam?! Danielle: At the front entrance giving the money to her father. (Jamie rushes off and Liam is giving Mr. Daniels the money) Mr. Daniels: You don’t know how much this means to us. If I knew she was sick- Liam: I know…she didn’t want to burden you. Mr. Daniels: Well she needs to learn that her health is more important than anything…I’d better go…I’ll give you guys info later. Liam: We’ll probably visit the hospital tonight anyways. Mr. Daniels: You’re all very good friends… (Mr. Daniels pats Liam on the arm and leaves as Jamie runs up to him) Jamie: Liam what happened?! Liam: Caylee is really, really sick and she’s now at the emergency room. We had a car wash to help pay for it. Jamie: How could I miss all of this? Liam: Well you were too busy with your girl drama. Jamie: I let my best friend down…I have to get to the hospital right now. Liam: I’m going later tonight. She’ll be in tests for a while, there’s not even any point in going right now. I’ll pick you up when me and Julia go, okay? Jamie: Alright… Liam: Come on, don’t cry. Jamie: I’m the worst friend ever…how can I make it up to her? Liam: By sticking by her side when she gets the results. Jamie: Yeah…thanks Liam. (They hug) Main Plot: Olivia (Eliza, Scott, Tim, Chloe, Kat, Jeremy, Blake, Brittany, Moon, and Gina all run into the train station and find Olivia waiting for her train) Eliza: Olivia, oh my god! (Eliza hugs her and Olivia doesn’t respond) Olivia: Goodbye. Eliza: Goodbye? You’re coming back with us, Liv. Olivia: I’m not going back…ever. Eliza: Why not?! Olivia: I can’t take it anymore. Scott: Take what? Olivia: My mom, the school… I’m leaving Clearwater…forever… Tim: Olivia, look how many people are here who love and care about you? You can’t leave us all behind. Olivia: I can’t live like this anymore! My mom doesn’t give a shit about me! Kat: But we all love you! Olivia: And I appreciate that but…I just can’t deal with it anymore. Moon: Olivia, you’re being really stupid right now. Brittany: Shut up, Moon. Moon: She is! Olivia: Then it’s a good thing I’m leaving. You won’t have to deal with my shit anymore Moon. Moon: Stop acting so dramatic and come back with us. Blake: You could say it a little nicer. Moon: Yeah no, she’s acting like a baby. Jeremy: Moon, we’re going back to the car. Moon: Whatever. (They both leave and Olivia picks up her stuff) Olivia: My train leaves in ten, I have to go. Goodbye, all of you. Thanks for caring. Tim: I didn’t just drive all over town looking for you to finally find you and then you to take off. You are coming back with us! Scott: You can live with me, it’ll be awesome! Olivia: I can’t…just leave. (The cops come and grab Olivia) Cop: We got her! Olivia: You sent the cops out to find me?! Cop: Come with us… (The cops take her away and everyone stands there awkwardly) Kat: Now what? Tim: I guess we go home…and she does too. Gina: She kept us out until 11PM looking for her to treat us like that? Eliza: Olivia has a weird way of dealing with things. Chloe: Obviously, she was going to run away to San Diego! Brittany: Well now that we know she’s safe, we can sleep sound tonight. Blake: Let’s go then, I’m so tired. Tim: I’ll drop you guys all off. Scott: That was one crazy night… Tim: There will be plenty more, bud, believe me. Third Plot: Caylee (A doctor walks into Caylee’s room and shuts the door) Doctor: We have your results. Caylee: Alright… Doctor: We didn’t even have to take many tests before we knew exactly what the issue was. Caylee: Is it…major? Doctor: Yeah…it is… (Caylee takes a deep breath and grabs her dad’s hand) Sub Plot: Jamie (Jamie walks up to Sophie’s locker the next day) Jamie: I wanted to apologize for yesterday…I was acting just as bad as you were. Sophie: I told you, I didn’t do anything. Jamie: At least I can admit it. I don’t even care anymore, I just want the fighting to end. Sophie: Me too… Jamie: Come here, you brat. (They hug and Jeremy walks by) Jeremy: Aw! Jamie: Oh shush. (Jamie and Jeremy walk away and Devon walks up to her) Devon: So will the drama end? Sophie: I have a feeling….no. Devon: Why? Sophie: I might have spread a rumor about her yesterday. Devon: Does she know about it? Sophie: I’m guessing not. Devon: I can sense some upcoming fireworks about to explode. Sophie: Yeah…whoopsies. Devon: You are such a drama queen! Sophie: Oh shut up! (Sophie punches him and laughs) Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia is staying home from school and her mom walks in her room) Ms. Jerl: Can you watch the kids today? Olivia: Why not? Ms. Jerl: I’d yell at you for running away but with all the rules the cops have for you…you don’t need any more. Olivia: Yeah… Ms. Jerl: Just know this…if you ever do it again…you’ll never see the light of day again. People are going to start thinking I’m a bad mom…I can’t tarnish my reputation. No more selfish moves like that, okay you bitch?! Olivia: Yeah…no more selfishness… Third Plot: Caylee (Jamie, Julia, and Liam are waiting at Caylee’s locker) Jamie: We went to the hospital last night…but you already left. Liam: How did everything go? Caylee: Uh…not good. Julia: Are you okay? Caylee: I’ll live… Liam: What’s wrong with you then? Caylee: I have type 1 diabetes…that’s what I get for being so fat. Julia: Stop saying that! Caylee: It’s true…but at least I know you guys are here to help me. Liam: Of course we are…what are friends for? Caylee: You guys mean so much to me, you have no idea. Julia: We probably don't. Jamie: You mean so much to us too, Cay. What would we do without you. (They all grab hands and walk down the hallway together) Thanks So season 1 is a wrap and if you've only read a few episodes or you've stuck with this until now, thank you so much for reading this. I work very hard on it and it makes me feel good to know that it's actually paying off. Season 2 won't return for a month, but you can check out the Clearwater wiki for information on season 2. A promo will appear tomorrow and another one the next week. Thank you so much again and I can guarantee that season 2 is gonna be crazy XD -Derek Category:Blog posts